Romeo&Juilet
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: "Romeo, Romeo where art thou my Romeo" I say sarcastically.  "I said modern day!" he chuckles.  "Oh. Romeo like Oh my gosh where the hell are you my Romeo" I say in a preppy girl voice.  "Ugh Woman get back in the kitchen" he says in a manly voice
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

"DON'T LET HIM SCORE!" I scream while jumping up and down. My ponytail rising and falling along with me.

"Dang Bella, calm down we're winning by three touchdowns!" Rose says straightening out the Angela's bow.

"I don't care if we were winning by twenty seven touchdowns we can't allow Cullen to score a touchdown. I mean his head is already full as it is why add more?" I grumble placing a hand on my hip.

Rose rolls her eyes, "You like him don't you" she giggles. I turn to look at her my eyes wide with shock.

"Of course not! Have you seen the guy?" I ask before turning back to the game. Cullen and his team at first down causing me to yell at our team to stop him yet again.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He's hot!" Rose laughs as I began to pace back and forth when the ball gets handed over to Cullen.

"Its girl's like you who give his ego such a boost" I mumble as Jake hits Cullen straight in the chest stopping him from throwing the ball to the receiver in the end zone.

"YES!" I scream loudly, "Rose, Angela, Jessica, stunt group now" I say pointing to the center of the track.

Rose stands behind me as Jess and Angela stand beside me.

"5, 6, 7, 8" I count. We all clap, Jessica and Angela grab each other's wrists before settling it down low enough for me to step in. my right foot goes in first with a little step from Jess and Angela then my left. I squeeze my body tightly as all three of them throw me up into the air. I take a deep breath before doing a toe touch pike.

I come down hard as always but Jess and Angela catch me and set me out.

"That was GORGOUES Bells!" Jess smiles widely at me.

I smile softly before walking back to my spot on the track. "Was I heavy?" I whisper to Rose.

"Light as a feather" she winks at me and I sigh in relief.

In the last quarter Cullen ended up getting his team four touchdowns, making us lose the game.

The other side of the football field is screaming loud and proud, chanting 'Edward' while it's dead silent over on our side. I start to cheer on our guys, they worked hard, I was proud of them even if they had lost "Hey you!" large muscular arms wrap around my waist and spin me around causing me to scream.

"JAKE!" I yell gripping onto his arms as everything starts to get blurry.

"I could hear you yelling at us to 'stop Cullen' all the way on the field!" he laughs placing me down on the ground.

"Good that means you listen" I say smiling widely.

"Don't I always?" he winks at me causing an eye roll.

"Go take a shower Stinky ass" I say pushing his shoulder towards the locker room.

"Were still on for the diner tonight right?" he asks heading towards the lockers.

"Like I have a choice. You're my ride home!" I laugh as he runs off to the locker.

everyone has pretty much left to either go home or to the locker rooms. I'm still on the track picking up pom poms and putting them away before heading onto the football field.

I walk over and stand on the middle of the field. I take a deep breath and take off running. I step out and do a round off back hand spring. As I come to my landing I slip at twist my ankle.

"Shit" I cry out as I land flat on my butt. My ankle already swelling and a bruise starting to form I groan. Everyone is gone I'm going to be stuck here until Jake finds me missing. Well IF Jake notices that I'm missing.

"Oh fuck, you okay?" I hear a velvety soft voice yell from behind me.

"Uh yeah…" rule number one my dad taught me when I was young; never show anyone when you are weak.

I try standing up but a sharp pain shoots up my ankle, I bite my lip to stop myself from yelling out.

The person laughs, "yeah you look okay" he says softly in my ear causing goose bumps to rise up my arms and legs, "let me help you" the voice whispers. I'm stunned, I don't know if I can even talk so I just nod my head.

The guy wraps his arms around my waist; they're big, warm and soft. Much different from Jake's rough, muscular hands. He pulls my waist up and sweeps me up bridal style.

I close my eyes tightly, didn't expect that. I open my eyes slowly, I mean this guy is taking me somewhere and I didn't know who the hell he was.

I open my eyes and am met with sea green eyes, probably the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I look over the guys face and gasp. It was beautiful of course but it was Cullen. Edward Freaking Cullen was carrying me! The one guy on this earth I can't stand is taking care of me.

"Put me down" I whisper softly. Edward stops immediately, but doesn't put me down.

"You can't walk you're hurt" he says staring down at me. I look around trying to find something to take my attention away from his eyes.

"Fine, take me to the locker room my friend should be their" I say staring out at the field.

"You need to go to the doctor's, I'm pretty sure your ankle is broken" he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh so you're a doctor now too?" I ask looking up at him.

He smirks at me, "I get the feeling you weren't one of the 'Edward Cullen' fans in the stands tonight?"

I look down at my Forks High cheer uniform and then back at him, "wow pretty and smart!" I say in a sarcastic sweet voice.

He smiles widely at me, "Hey, just because you go to Forks High doesn't mean you can't be a fan of me."

"I'll clear it up for you, I'm not a part of the 'Edward Cullen' fan club" I roll my eyes as he starts to walk to the locker room.

"Ouch, you're hurting my ego there Miss" he says faking a pout.

"Well you have enough of it their…" I smile sweetly.

He chuckles softly, "you're a feisty little one"

I shrug and look up at him; he had a little scruff on his chin giving him an edgier look. He had a mole on the bottom of his left cheek.

We walk in silence and then I realize that we had passed the locker room and was heading to the parking lot.

"Uh where are you taking me?" I ask looking up at him.

"No one was in the locker room" he says calmly.

"How would you know, you didn't even look?" I say loudly.

"Cause, I was the last one to leave" he places me on the ground in front of a silver Volvo as he fished out the keys in his pockets. I started to think about how far I could get limping away before he caught up to me.

"Don't even think about running about" he grumbles taking his keys out and unlocking the passenger door and opening it for me.

I stand in front of it, making no move to get in. He stands there and waits. I think minutes passed by and neither of us budged. I roll my eyes and limp into the seat.

"Stubborn ass" he grumbles before walking over to the driver's side and hopping in.

He drives towards the hospital in a kind of awkward silence. There wasn't much to say, since I pretty much poured my heart out on the field. I look over at Edward and notice his arms are pretty toned; he looks so serious as he drives. The way he kind of pouts, its well… cute? I shake my head quickly; the pain in my ankle is probably causing me to become delusional.

Edward turns his head slightly and catches me looking at him, "for someone who isn't my fan you look at me a lot" he says in a cocky tone.

"Just trying to figure out what all those girl's see in you" I smile.

He shakes his head laughing, "you act like you don't like me but I know deep down you do" he winks at me.

I roll my eyes and reach for the radio, 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction comes on and I start to sing softly to it. A few seconds later I realize Edward is singing along with me as well and I look over at him.

"You like this song?" I ask confused.

"Yeah? What's wrong with liking One Direction?" he asks looking over at me quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

I shrug, "I don't know just didn't picture you as the kind of guy to like them"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he smiles as we pull up into the hospital's parking lot.

"Example?" I ask opening my door and starting to get out before the car is even turned off.

He quickly comes to my side and helps me out of the door. "Like, I'm a fan of classics" he says wrapping his arm around my waist to support me as I start to hop to the front door.

"In books, movies, what?"

"Everything" he smiles before pulling me in the back.

"Don't we have to sign me in and wait?" I ask confused to where he was taking me.

"Not if your dad is the doctor" he gives me a crooked smile. I feel my knees go weak, how the hell was I suppose to continue to hop on one leg if it feels like my leg isn't even under me.

Edward pulls me into what I assume is his dad's office and sits me on the desk. "Don't move" he says sternly at me.

He leaves and I'm stuck here alone in the guy I hate's dad's office. I look over and see pictures of what I'm guessing is his family. I pick up the frame and look over the picture. His whole family is gorgeous, some gene pool they got going for them there. His sister who looks around the age of 10 has the same colored hair as him except much longer with a blonde tint to it and is loosely curly. She has the same green eyes except slightly darker and has an innocent look to her. She was going to be a looker in high school; like her brother. Edward's mom had dark brown curly hair, hazel looking eyes, beautiful none the less.

"Whatcha looking at?" Edward whispers in my ear causing me to jump.

"Quit doing that!" I gasp holding onto my heart.

He chuckles, "Sorry. Dad this Bella, Bella this is Dad." He says waving his hand in between me and the blonde haired man.

"Hello Mr. Cullen" I smile blushing, is it wrong that his dad is cute to me? Blah, I'm such a perv!

"Call me Carlisle" he says shaking my hand. "Edward says you hurt your ankle. Do you mind if I take a look?" he asks looking at me before doing anything else. I nod my head in agreement and he bends down to look at my ankle.

He presses down on it softly and causes me to flinch in pain. He presses down again and again I flinch. "Dad is it broken or not?" Edward asks concern in his voice. I look up at him; his face has a twisted look in it as if he was in pain.

"I don't think it's broken, just a really bad sprain" he says giving me a soft smile "which sometimes is a lot worse than having it broken. So I think you need to try to stay off of it as long as you can. Edward can you go get crutches?" he asks looking up at his son.

"There's no need, I already have some at home" I blush softly.

Edward shakes his head softly laughing before walking over and helping me down from the desk. Edward starts dragging me out the door and towards the main entrance "Bye Bella, hope to see you soon!"

We exit the hospital and walks towards Edward's Volvo, he opens the passengers door and I turn to look at him, "hey I just wanted to say-"

I'm cut off by his lips. They're soft and slow moving against mine. I want to push him off, well I did. But his lips are so soft and… he pulls away. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just you looked so innocent and then when you were hurting in the office I really just wanted to hit my dad for making you have so much pain-"

I cut off his rambling but pulling his lips back to mine. One; I really missed his soft lips. Two; he was rambling.

He pulls away and smiles widely, "So you do like me!"

I roll my eyes, "shut up no I do not. I just needed to stop you from rambling" I say defensively.

He rolls his eyes this time, "what does this make us?" he asks putting his arms around my waist.

"Honestly?" I ask looking up at him, he nods.

"My school, whole community hates you, so I don't know if we could really be anything" I whisper. The realization of my words sinking in. oh god, I really couldn't be with Edward. I mean I never wanted to, but now, I don't know. My heart is saying yes?

"Remember when I said I like classics?" he says bringing my attention back to him.

"Yeah?" I ask not getting his point.

"We can be modern day Romeo and Juliet!" he says sounding way to happy.

"I am not getting married to you" I say lifting my eyebrow up at him.

"Not yet" he winks, "but do you get what I mean?" he asks.

"As in sneaking around to be together? Yeah I got it" I say smiling.

"So you will give us a try?" he asks.

"Romeo, Romeo where art thou my Romeo" I say sarcastically.

"I said modern day!" he chuckles.

"Oh. Romeo like Oh my gosh where the hell are you my Romeo" I say in a preppy girl voice.

"Ugh Woman get back in the kitchen" he says in a manly voice causing me to laugh. My phone starts to ring inside the car bursting our happy bubble.

I reach in and look at the caller ID, "Hey Rose" I say in a squeaky voice. How the hell am I going to make sure Rose doesn't find out about this?

**A/N: tell me what you think! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't plan on this story being such a hit! Thank you all, it was awesome getting all those emails! So I'm back in school which means I don't know if I will be updating much.**

**BTW : congrats to my family friend who just gave to birth to a beautiful baby boy without even knowing she was pregnant! **

**Quote for the day: ****"Don't wait for Prince Charming, because he's too lazy to leave his castle. Wait for your knight in shining armor who will fight for you."**

**Chapter 2:**

"Where the hell are you Bella? Jake came over freaking out because he couldn't find you after he came out of the locker room" I crinkle my nose, shit, I forgot about Jake…

I look over at Edward and mouth 'Help' to him. He pulls out his phone and types something; he holds his phone up to me the word 'lie' is written.

I swallow loudly; I've always been a bad liar. I take a deep breath, if I want this to get anywhere with Edward I have to practice lying. "I texted Jake telling him I got a ride home from… Doctor Cullen." I say uncertainty dripping with every word.

"Why'd you get a ride with him?" Rose asks curiously.

"I was tumbling after I picked everything up and I twisted my ankle badly, Doctor Cullen was there to watch his son and saw me and took me to the hospital so he could examine it." My voice a little more normal, it wasn't a complete lie. There was the truth woven into it. I just hope it was good enough that Rose believed it.

"You're lying. Tell me his name" she giggles.

I drop my phone; if it wasn't for Edward who caught it mid air it would have hit the ground and break.

I look at Edward pleading for him to understand but he just shakes his head. I press my phone to my chest, "Please, she's the only one who will know I promise" I whisper. He continues to shake his head. I stick my lower lip out in a puppy dog face, his face softens and I began to think it working until he bends down kisses my lip sticking out and whispers 'no' in my ear.

I glare at him, "His name's Edward" I say loudly and smirk at Edward. His eyes go wide as I hear Rosalie scream.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY!" she screams into the phone.  
>"Shhh, Rose. We need to keep this on the down low. I wasn't even suppose to tell you" I say while Edward gives me a 'told you so' look.<p>

I roll my eyes at him and he winks at me. "Oh wait, you mean the one you hated so badly earlier?" she says and you can tell in her voice she's smiling like a crazy man.

"Shut up" I grumble blushing lightly. Edward walks closer to me and I feel my skin start to heat up, he walks over and kisses the side of my neck causing me to sigh and him to snatch the phone from my hand.

"Hi Rose, it's Uh Edward. I just want to go over what Bella said. Please don't tell I'd rather people not try to tear us apart. I'm also terribly sorry but we have to cut this phone call short I need to hang out with my girlfriend" he smiles widely and I shake my head laughing. Edward hands the phone over to me, "Rose wants to say one last thing to you."

"Gee thanks" I grumble to him, "Yes Rose?" I ask sounding overly happy.

"DAMN! He even sounds hot, you know how many naughty things I could do to him? Gosh, he probably gets all the girls panties in a wad at his school!" she gushes.

I blush bright red, "ROSE! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

She giggles, "oh yeah, have fun with Romeo"

"Trust me, I will" I laugh and hang the phone up.

I turn and look at Edward and he's giving me a disappointed look. "What?" I ask smiling.

"What am I suppose to do with you? I mean we just start this relationship, decide to keep it a secret and you go and tell somebody not even five minutes after we decide to try this thing" he says with disappointment dripping in his voice.

"She's my best friend! What was I suppose to do? Be like oh no, I just hang outside Forks by myself?" I ask causing him to chuckle.

"If you lived in Seattle like I do it would be believable"

I stuck my tongue out at me, "don't diss Forks" I say defending my little home town.

"Oh I'm not. How could I when they have you here? But let's bring you into the city small-town girl" he smiles opening the passenger door for me and then we were headed to Seattle…

**A/N: sorry it's short. I have a headache but figured you guys deserved some type of update! Sorry for any grammar errors, I should probably get a Beta… anyways review with thoughts and what you would like to see happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I've been slacking on my duties as an author and I'm terribly sorry for that. If you read my other stories you know my reasons and if not I'll shorten them for you. 1) I've been grounded for a couple of weeks. 2) My 16****th**** birthday is coming up in 10 days and were planning my party. But upside is that there is only a week and a half left of school and then its summer! Which means I'll have more time to update! But for now here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

I tap my foot impatiently in Edward's car as we are still on the road to Seattle. "Are we there yet?" I ask playing with my hair.

"No, and I swear to god Bella if you keep tapping your foot I will pull this car over and do it myself." He grumbles playfully.

"Is that a promise?" I tease him.

He growls softly at me, "you're going to be the death of me Miss. Swan"

I fluff my hair in a girly way, "oh I know" I smile widely.

The car comes to a complete stop and I look outside the window. "Lizzy Lanes" in neon bright colors light up above us.

"We're bowling?" I ask looking over at him with a smile.

"Yeah…" he trails off softly "On second thought we should probably get out of here I mean your ankle and you probably should go home." He says quickly.

"OH EDDIE!" a girl with strawberry blonde hair yells standing outside the bowling alley. Edward crinkles his nose and cusses under his breath.

I look up at the girl. She was almost as white as I am and was wearing a cheer uniform. There was the word 'captain' written on the side of her skirt.

I turn towards Edward and look at him, "I take it you two know each other?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Technically yes…" he mumbles starting his car up.

"Oh no, bowling sounds like a lot of fun" I say with fake excitement as I open the door and slam it hard.

"Bella get back inside the car you're going to hurt your ankle" Edward yells from inside the car.

At this point I don't really care about the pain shooting up my leg. I really just want to know how the fuck this THING knows my man- I did not just call Edward my man… I am so screwed, then again I don't care.

Someone pulls on my wrist before entering the bowling alley. "At least change so they don't know you're from Forks" Edward hisses at me and throws a shirt and a pair of shorts at me.

"Gee thanks so much" I say stubbornly before walking over to the side of the building and begin to change. Edward stands in front of me to make sure nobody see's which I'm thankful for. I'm wearing a Spartan football shirt that's way too big and short tight cotton shorts. I let out a loud breath as I realize I can't wear my underwear without having a line so I take them off.

I pull my hair out of its ponytail and tie the shirt up so I can have somewhat of a body. I grab my uniform and head towards Edward's car and throw the clothing in the passenger side. Still pissed about this whole mysterious girl thing, I take my underwear and throw it at Edward.

"What the fuck is this?" he asks me as I walk ahead of him.

"Showing you what you can't have" I say over my shoulder as I walk into the alley.

I hear loud foot steps behind me followed by several people who yell "Cullen!" loudly.

I walk over to the snack bar and sit down as the pain in my ankle starts to kick in. I turn and look to find Edward smiling and laughing as a couple of guys come over to congratulate him on the win.

"You excited for the football playoff game next week?" a lady in her late twenties asks me from behind the bar. I look over at her; she had bronze hair and dark green eyes. Absolutely stunning.

"Uh- yeah of course. Go Spartans!" I say cheerfully. When in all honesty our boys should be the one's going.

The lady chuckles, "and it looks like you got an eye for Cullen over there huh?"

I blush bright red, "I think it's the other way around" I say catching him staring at me.

The girl laughs and leans over, "I'm Lizzy Cullen; it's nice to meet you."

"Bella Swan, are you Edward's sister?" I ask.

She smiles, "Sadly yes" well no shit Edward was looking at me, he was probably wondering why the hell I'm talking to his sister!

I smile at her, "I feel bad for you. From what I heard he's cocky and annoy" I say loudly hoping he heard me.

"More than you even know!" she says chuckling.

"I like you. You're the only girl who has ever walked in here not head over heels for the butt head" she says softly and I start to feel guilty because I'm dating that butt head.

"I wouldn't say I'm head over heels…" I mumble hoping she wouldn't hear me.

She smiles widely at me, "Oh I know. I was messing with you. I really do like you though. You're not an air head like the rest of those girls all over him" she says motioning over to where he is.

I turn and look and no surprise there, he has about 6 girls on him. I grind my teeth together and count backwards from 10 hoping to calm my jealously down.

It's not working and I feel like I'm on the verge of tears. "Hey Lizzy can you give a message to your douche bag of a brother?" I ask her holding back my tears, Lizzy nods her head.

"Tell him I quit?" I ask hoping she won't ask what I mean by that.

"I can do that" she says staring daggers at her brother.

"Thanks-"I say softly "it was great meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around" I say really hoping I would because I like her, she was pretty cool.

I hop off the bar stool and walk past the group surrounding Edward. "Bye" I mumble softly as if he could hear me and walk outside.

I pull my phone out and call the closest taxi company…

**A/N: tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello? Anyone there? No? I'd understand, I suck at updating. But uhm here you go**

**Chapter 4:**

**EPOV:**

I push though the crowd of people surrounding me, trying to head over to the bar where Bella and Liz were. Once I finally get there Bella is nowhere to be found and Lizzy is leaning against the side of the bar glaring at me. Shit, I'm in trouble.

"Where is the girl you were talking to?" I ask as casual as I could.

"Oh you mean Bella?" she asks lifting an eyebrow up at me.

"Yes Bella!" I ask getting annoyed at my older sister.

"She left, but she told me to tell you that she quits" she says wiping down the counter.

"What! She can't quit" I yell running outside the alley and catching Bella by the wrist before she gets into the taxi.

"What the hell Cullen!" she asks her eyes red and puffy.

"Me? What the hell Swan! You're going to quit our relationship and not even have the decency to tell me in person?" I ask raising my voice and staring at me.

"Me?! You took me to a fucking bowling alley full of girls you probably fucked!" she yells glaring at me.

I pull her into me and kiss her hard as if I could take away her anger from me.

When I pull away from her slightly her eyes are glazed over and I smile, "I hate you" she mumbles laying her head on my chest.

"I know" I smile softly. This girl has got fire in her. I have to beware of everything. I can't lose her yet. Man am I in deep shit.

**BPOV:**

"Let me take you home" Edward whispers as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Actually you have to take me Roses" I mumble into his chest. He grabs my hand and pulls me to his car, the stupid bimbo walks out of the ally as I open the door to his car.

"Eddie where are you going?" she asks playing with her hair. I've had enough of this chick!

I walk/limp over to her, "I don't know who the hell you are, but he is now my boyfriend so stop trying to get at him. HE. IS. MINE" I hiss and walk back to the car and slide in.

Edward slides in as well and smirks at me, "what?" I ask irritated.

"It's hot when your possessive over me" he shoots me a crooked smile and I blush.

"Well don't get use to it" I say sticking my tongue out at him as he drives back to Forks.

**~R&J~**

"Bella" Edward whispers softly and my eyes flutter open.

"Edward?" I ask my voice thick with sleep.

"You fell asleep, I don't know where Rose lives I need your help" he says chuckling softly.

I let out a loud yawn and stretch. I look outside and blink a couple of times. "Where the hell are we?" I ask looking around for a street sign but not seeing any.

Edward leans forward to look as well, "how the hell should I know, you're the one that lives here"

I roll my eyes, "get out of the car, Cullen" I say opening my door and stepping out. My ankle's asleep and still in a lot of pain. I walk over to the driver's side and wait for it.

Edward just looks up at me from the window and I wrap my arms around my waist, "it's cold out here, so if you could get out so I could drive us to rose's that would be great" I say sarcastically.

He instantly gets out and runs around to the passenger side, getting in the same time as me.

I lean over and blast the heater as I drive off. 5 minutes later I'm in front of rose's house. I park the car and look over at the lightly lit house, rose was outside crossing her arms smirking at me.

I get out of the car and Edward walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and rubs his hands up and down my freezing arms.

"I'm going to miss you" he mumbles running his nose up and down my neck.

"Psh, whatever you'll get over it" I say as I feel my chest ache lightly at the thought of having to leave Edward already.

He looks up at me and rolls his eyes. "Go hang out with your friend" he says nudging me towards rose. I start to limp over there and look over at Edward.

"Hey Cullen" I yell softly so I wouldn't wake up Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

Edward turns around and looks at me, an eyebrow raised. "I swear if I hear you were at the bowling alley I'll kick your ass" I say giving him a warning glare.

He swallows loudly and nods, "Hey Swan," he says and waits to I tilt my head to the side, "rest your ankle, you have a championship game to go to next week and I need you to be able to jump up and down cheering me on" he smirks

"You know its forks that should be going, right?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

He smiles at me, "of course baby, tonight was just my lucky night"

I laugh, "Damn right!"

He winks at me and drives away, I turn around with a goofy grin on my face and am met with a smirking rose.

I groan and look down at my feet, "tell me everything!" she squeals pulling me inside.

**~R&J~**

**EPOV:**

I wake up the next morning yawning and smiling. I grab my phone and smile when I see a message from 'Juliet' _**way to tell me you got home, asshole. **_I laugh loudly, I don't know what it is about this girl but I have a strong feeling that I'm done with the single life.

I begin to reply to Bella when I hear my mom scream loudly. I run down the stairs forgetting I'm just in a pair of boxers, "mom are you okay?" I ask looking around her but not seeing anything.

She lifts a shaky hand, pointing at the backseat of my car. I look inside and see Bella's Forks cheer outfit. Fuck!

**A/N: well there ya go! Review! If you want too. If not I totally understand -Britt**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Why hello lovely people! It's been quite sometime since i've last updated huh? Well I am terribly sorry to say that I am no longer going to be writing here on fanfiction. I started writing these fanfics back when I was 13 (yes I started super young), I am now 17 and I feel like I need to step away from fanfiction, but I am going to continue writing over on Wattpad. my username over there is brittanyb14. I am so sorry, I love you all and I never imagined this day would come but it has. SOME GOOD NEWS: I will continue The Promise over on Wattpad just not as a fanfiction. If any of you want me to continue another story over there just message me why. I love you all so much and thank you for making these past years so wonderful. You are all very amazing people and I am truly blessed that you had entered my life (even if it was just for a short time) and I hope to continue this journey with you! **

**signing off for the last time on here,**

**EdwardandTaylorGrl aka Brittany **


End file.
